


Just humor me

by arcanebond



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanebond/pseuds/arcanebond
Summary: Mollymauk doesn't want to wear Caleb's dirty, stinky coat, but he finds a work around.





	Just humor me

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil drabble cus i love them and love writing them

Mollymauk buys him a new coat. It's a sentiment Caleb understands if he puts enough thought into the why's, but not one he particularly appreciates. He isn't going to wear the coat. His own is perfectly fine, worn through certainly, but his. One of the very few things that had ever been his and his alone. The finest thing his parents had ever bought him. Caleb knows each pocket, what is in each pocket, ever tatter and even the soot stains on the edges --- they were things that couldn't simply be replaced.

Besides, he got himself a cloak, wasn't that god enough in terms of mixing it up?

The coat is, surprisingly, simple. Given Molly's out there fashion sense he expects any gifts in the form of clothing to be as gaudy as his own, but it isn't. Plain brown with a fur trim. It looks similar enough to his old one, but it isn't his old one so he doesn't plan on wearing it. Presses it back to the tiefling with a worried expression. Like the gesture deeply troubled him for one reason or another. "You should, ah, take this back. Spend your money on something better." It wasn't that Caleb felt undeserving, he'd accept something under the right circumstance, but not this. Molly, for his part, just looks amused.

"Oh it's not really for you to wear."

‘Wait, what?’ Caleb thinks as he pauses and furrows his brows.

"Wait. What?" He finally asks, unable to put his confusion more eloquently. Mollymauk begins to fold up the coat and the cheeky look in his eyes has Caleb's throat going a little tight. It's a very strange sensation.

"It's yours to own and mine to wear. You keep it with all your stuff, it picks up some of the wizard stink, but not all of it, and I get a comfy jacket to curl up in when I'm feeling..." he taps his chin, "I don't know what the word for it is. Hm. Sentimental? Ah, well, doesn't matter. You see what I'm getting at, don't you?"

Caleb has to let this process. He remembers all the words, but they strike him as so profoundly odd that it's like piecing together a puzzle for a brief moment. "Let me get this straight, you bought me a coat just so you can wear it? Why not keep it for yourself?"

Molly sighs. It's an affectionate sound and being able to pick up on that surprises him just a touch. Speaking of touches, there are hands cupping his face and a kiss meets his forehead. "Just humor me would you?"

As the hands lower Caleb finds himself taking them. The coat is draped over Molly's arm. He eyes it a moment, then looks to the Tiefling's face, and nods. "Yeah, okay. You know, you are an odd one, Mollymauk Tealeaf. Surprises at every turn."

Molly's grin is bright and beautiful. "I like to think it keeps things interesting."

"Yes, yes --- absolutely." He means it and that's a little scary. Wanting someone in your life when you'd grown accustomed to lonely distrust took some adjusting to. "Things wouldn't be the same without you."

There's something soft in the expression now. Caleb moves his hands to gently grasp his face and kisses him.

Mollymauk is going to look nice in the new coat, he decides.


End file.
